The Future
by cik unknown
Summary: Boboiboy didatangi oleh dirinya di masa depan yang cuba membunuhnya? Apa yang sebenarnya berlaku? Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

THE FUTURE: CHAPTER 1

Boboiboy dalam perjalanan balik ke rumah dari sekolah. Boboiboy balik sorang2 (selalunya dia akan balik dgn kawan2 yg lain tapi hari ni dia terasa macam nk balik sorang -kononnya terasa macam ada hasutan(?) bagitau dia kena berseorangan hari ni.#hasutandaripadaauthor (readers:?)

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba2 boboiboy didatangi seorang lelaki tak dikenali (tinggi lampai) berjaket hitam labuh menyentuh tanah, nampak -smart- sebab jaket itu berkibaran(?) ke belakang macam jalur gemilang(?) apabila ditiup angin (on-time betul angin ni! ) menampakkan pakaian di dalam yang juga serba hitam, dengan background aura hitam, muka tidak kelihatan sebab hoodie yg dipakai menutupi separuh muka.

Boboiboy terasa ada something yang tidak kena akan berlaku. Musuh baharu maybe?

Tanpa disedari boboiboy , lelaki tersebut berada di belakang boboiboy (tadi dekat depan) lalu menangkup? menyerkup? menutup? or whatever mulut boboiboy dengan sapu tangan dan membawa lari boboiboy (more to melenyapkan)

Lelaki tersebut melarikan boboiboy menggunakan kuasa yg sama seperti boboiboy iaitu halilintar tapi lagi laju dari kuasa halilintar boboiboy mungkin lagi laju dari kelajuan cahaya (okey..bayangkan dia berlari dengan kelajuan halilintar semasa masa dihentikan dan hasilnya..zing! Mereka hilang tanpa sempat readers nak kelip mata(?)

Boboiboy dibawa oleh lelaki tersebut ke satu tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tahu , sebab tempat tu terlalu gelap dan hanya satu lampu mentol yang terpasang cukup utk menerangi mereka berdua sahaja.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya! Kenapa kau culik aku! Kenapa kau ada kuasa halilintar sama macam aku!"soal boboiboy kepada lelaki itu.

Lalu lelaki tersebut menarik ke belakang(?) hoodie dengan sebelah tangan utk mendedahkan muka. Apa yang kelihatan ialah rupa BOBOIBOY sendiri. (100% perfect sama dengan rupa boboiboy) cuma lagi nampak matang kecuali rambutnya yg 100% putih dan ada parut 100% pelik di muka..(100%100%100%)

"Hah?!" ( boboiboy: hah! , readers: lagi hah! author: heh ;p)

"Aku... ialah KAU DARI MASA DEPAN!

"Apa?! Tak mungkin!"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bunuh kau! Cannon.. a-"

Pang! Arh!

Boboiboy(masa depan) terjatuh dan pengsan kerana dipukul kuat oleh seseorang dari belakang. Muncul seorang lagi lelaki pelik berambut ungu ,tinggi dan sado, berpakaian serba ungu, sedang memegang sesuatu seperti sebuah -hammer- bayang bercahaya merah di belakang (kepala hammer tu lagi besar dari anak gajah) yang digunakan tadi utk menyerang hendap boboiboy(masa depan) dari belakang.

"Portal bayang!"muncul sebuah portal misteri yg dilakukan oleh lelaki itu dengan jurus bayang. (wait! bukan ke tempat tu gelap. Macam mana boleh ada bayang?)

Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat boboiboy(masa depan) lalu mencampakkannya(?) ke dalam portal tersebut. Kemudian lelaki itu juga melangkah masuk ke dalam portal.

"Tunggu!"kata boboiboy.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti, lalu memandang (menjeling) boboiboy.

"Siapa kau!"soal boboiboy.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, boboiboy"dengan nada sinis dia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian lelaki itu masuk ke dalam portal lalu portal itu lenyap.

Fang?

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

THE FUTURE:CHAPTER 2

Di kedai kokotiam tok aba

"Haih~ Mana boboiboy ni tak balik2 dari tadi?"kata ochobot yang risau sebab boboiboy masih tak balik dari sekolah walaupun dah pukul 7. Tok aba juga sedang mundar-mandir dari tadi memikirkan ke mana perginya boboiboy.

"Gopal! Betul ke boboiboy dah balik tadi?"soal ochobot kepada gopal yg rupanya ada jugak kat situ "setia" menanti kepulangan boboiboy yg tak muncul2 dari tadi. Sebenarnya yaya dan ying pun ada sekali tapi dah balik sebab langit biru telah melabuhkan tirainya (cakap je la dah senja). Takut dimarahi pula sebab balik lewat. Sebenarnya gopal dari tadi nk balik juga sebab takut appa nya marah, tapi terpaksa menunggu sebab nak mintak balik buku latihan matematik yang boboiboy pinjam. Dah la banyak latihan matematik yang belum siap, esok nk kena hantar pulak tu! '...'"

"Betul lah! Tadi boboiboy keluar sekolah dulu dari kitorang"

"Hmm"

"Eh! Itu boboiboy!"

Terlihat jugak kelibat si boboiboy yg sedang berlari(?) ke arah mereka.

"Boboiboy! Kau pergi mana tadi. Risau atok"soal tok aba tapi boboiboy hanya lalu di depan kedai tok aba dan berlari pulang ke rumah.

"Boboiboy! Tunggu! Buku matematik aku!"

Boboiboy tidak mengendahkan pun pertanyaan gopal dan atoknya tadi.

"Alamak! Macam mana aku nk siapkan latihan matematik aku!?"itu je lah yg dirisaukan gopal. Bukannya nk tanya pasal boboiboy.

-_-"

"Kenapa dengan boboiboy tu?"kata ochobot.

* * *

Di bilik boboiboy

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Suram.

Itu lah yg dapat digambarkan oleh ochobot apabila melihat boboiboy yg sedang termenung gelisah ke luar tingkap.

Beribu persoalan yang muncul di dalam benak fikiran boboiboy berkenaan peristiwa tadi.

"Betul ke itu aku di masa depan?"

"Macam mana aku di masa depan boleh ke sini?"

"Kenapa aku nak bunuh diri aku sendiri?"

"Kenapa aku boleh ada parut macam tu di masa depan?" ( lupa nk bagitau macam mana rupa parut tu. Parut tu macam parut orang yg kena pisau, berada di bawah sebelah mata kiri boboiboy memanjang ke penghujung pipi.) -senang cerita macam lanun lah

"Betul ke yg selamatkan aku tadi tu, fang?"

"Kenapa rambut aku putih semua di masa depan?" (rambut boboiboy dah memang ada garisan putih-#inifakta!

Tapi yg paling membuatkan boboiboy tertanya tanya.

"Aku jadi jahat ke?"

Boboiboy-

"..."

Boboiboy-

"..."

Boboiboy-

"..."

BOBOIBOY!

"Opocot mak kau jahat!"melatah boboiboy sampai terjatuh. (XD)

"Kenapa kau jerit kuat sangat ochobot!"

"Dah aku panggil tiga kali kau tak dengar"

"Sorry ochobot"

"Kenapa dengan kau ni sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya.."

Lalu boboiboy menceritakan apa yg berlaku tadi, bla bla bla bla bla

"Jadi, kau yg di masa depan cuba untuk bunuh kau?"ochobot cuba memahami apa yg diceritakan boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin.."

"Mungkin apa ochobot?!"sepertinya ochobot mengetahui sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa?"

Bersambung...


End file.
